Yami no Game
by GreatSardonicismKing
Summary: Come on, it's a game. You should try and have fun...


It's dark here.

As always.

Dark.

Not that I care. Darkness is who I am. My soul, my heart... I simply wonder about you. You can't handle this long in a place like this, can you? It's Darkness. The Shadows. We'll play our game, and you will lose. And then, then this place will be your home, sweet home. So, you had better get used to it. I had to, as well.

Don't you dare look at me with pity. Do you know who I am? Of course you don't. You are but a mortal. A minuscule, pathetic mortal.

Oh, what's wrong? Starting to shiver? Play the game, or do not accept my challenge at all.

Have a bit of nerve. Place your cards down. Put your piece on the start. Kiss those dice. Whatever game we play, you play it to your fullest. You never know what the stakes could be. But, you know, I don't see you not taking this game seriously as a problem. After all, what could be better motivation than your soul dangling off of a cliff?

So, we'll play. Just don't slip.

Don't shake. it's pathetic, not to mention irritating. Swallow that ridiculous fear, and make your next move. It's all our lives ever are. A series of moves and turns in a game. Life is a game, you've heard that expression before, no doubt. You play it right, or you die. It is not difficult to remember.

Ouch. Bad move.

You're getting angry now, aren't you? Frustrated, perhaps? Don't blame me, it's your foolish choices that have landed you in this predicament. No tactics worthy against me. Ooh.. You are starting to feel that hatred. Good. Fight fire with fire, because I hate. I am nothing but a creature of hate, strangling the life out of the _hopeful_ and _loving._ It's all a joke. All we have is hate. You can't very well survive on love. Love kills. Tears you apart form the inside out. Hurts. Just... hurts. But hate, hate is selfish. Even safe.

Ha! I love that look. The look of disgust. You will see soon. All of that precious love in you will be drained away by the shadows. And you will be left with nothing, not even hate. So keep that look up. Pretend to be better than me. I love to watch the "mighty" fall.

Oh, now you have gotten cocky. I see that. You are sure of yourself, are you? I like cocky, and do you know why?

Because cocky is just another word for sloppy.

Welcome back to reality, mortal. This game is not as easy as you had once believed. And you are not prepared for it.

I'll give you a few moments to save yourself.

One.

Two.

Three.

Time's up. Now it is time to choose. Which card? Which move? How will this Judgment Roll land?

Let's watch and see your last decision in this game play itself out. Watch that final, desperate look of longing on your face. Hoping. Again with the hope. By all means, keep hoping. I'll love to watch that fire go out.

Fire is light. And you know what happens to light?

It all dies eventually.

Go ahead. Look at your fate for yourself. I don't need to look at the outcome itself to know. I'll just watch that fire in your eyes...

...Burning...

...And die.

This game is done. I won.

Don't look so shocked. It was inevitable. Do you know why? Look around, the darkness surrounds every corner. And, as I told you before, I _am_ the Darkness.

Yes, yes. Call me a monster. I know that already. You can hate me for that all you want. But don't pity me. Don't you dare pity me.

Am I going to kill you? Of course not. Death is so simplistic. A snap of my fingers, and you are dead. It's easy. No, I want more than that. I want the Darkness to slowly eat you away. You lost the game. Done. Over. Failed. And now you pay for it. Your punishment, just as your existence, will be empty and pitying. Now, stop struggling and let the shadows take you. It will hurt the more you fight.

Stop crying. I hate it. You are lucky.

Yes, I said it. Lucky. Because you simply have to dwell in the darkness. It does not have to be a part of you. It does not have to be what you see when you look in the mirror, what you feel crumbling you from the inside out.

I was once a man. Like you. Well, not so pitiful, but like you, all the same. A dead man walking. All love had ever given me was a broken heart and a thirst for revenge never to be satisfied. Never, until I met him. The Darkness chose me. Chose me to be it's pawn. I allowed it in. I let it take me, for the sole promise of revenge. And revenge I was never granted. Now look at me, I don't even know what are my actions, my words, or the Dark One.

Darkness has a name, you know.

Zorc.

Zorc Necrophades.

You would be wise to remember his name. It will be the ones in your nightmares as you try to sleep in this wretched place. You'll learn it, even scream it in your torment.

I do.

But I'll get my revenge soon enough. I will. And everyone will crumble at my feet. And then the world will fall into Darkness, just like this.

Because that is that all there ever is.

Dark.

Always.


End file.
